My Immortal
by Ithilien Dreams
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Eowyn and Faramir are in love and their upcoming wedding makes their separation harder, only another darkness arises, one that comes for the wife of the steward, and will accept no defeat. Pls R&R, this is my first fic :)
1. Letters

**This is my first fic I have written, I hope you all like it. I don't own anything (unfortunately) as of yet, but some of the characters in later chapters will be my own. Please read and review, reviews are like coffee. We all need coffee. It is set a few months after the war of the ring and concentrates mainly on the romance between Eowyn and Faramir. **

_Dearest Faramir, _

_It was strange to return to Edoras. After all, when we left, we were riding to war, and to return was quite another experience. Though we were missing many warriors, seeing the faces of their wives as they searched for their husbands in the small crowd of us that returned was indeed the hardest of all challenges I would face over the days to come. As our uncle was laid in the company of his forefathers, it felt strange that I was selfish enough to be happy. After all, he was reunited with his sister, his parents, his wife, and his son. However, once the doors of my chambers were closed and I no longer needed to mask my grief from my people, I had no choice but to let my tears flow. Last time I cried, I had been in your arms, and this time my tears felt empty, and the sadness is still within me. Why can I not release the pain? Why can I not cry for those who are no longer here? Is it not cruel and heartless of me to not show how much their departure has affected me? Eomer is helpful, and when I am seemingly at my last efforts to remain sane, he reminds me that there are still those who love me. He cannot help my dreams though. Dreams of fire, and of lightening. Lightening. When I first had the nightmare, I awoke to the worst storm I had ever seen with waking eyes. It is the one thing I had ever been truly afraid of, though Eomer, and now you, are the only people to have known this. Eomer was not there during the storm, he was still in his study, working hard, and I knew I could not disturb him, being King is a great struggle to him sometimes. How I had wished you were there then. All I had wanted was to be in your arms, and let your embrace chase away my fears. I miss you, I cannot wait until we are wed. Three months seems and eternity to wait, yet I shall wait forever if i must. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write to you, I have rarely had a chance were I can have time to write, yet please know you are in my heart and there I shall keep you until we see one another again._

_All my love,_

_Eowyn._

_Eowyn, My Love,_

_I am glad you have found time to write, I must apologize myself, for I have also had little time for myself. King Aragorn, with no suprise, has little idea of the work required to run Gondor, and being the Steward, I have to aid him in the politics until he has found his footing. Whenever I am alone, though, my heart sends the warmth of Gondor's spring to your heart, hoping you can feel it. I would not be able to get through the day if it were not for the happiness I feel when I know we are to be married. I too, cannot wait, but we must, if we are to hold honour, even though I wish that honour was not something that was keeping us apart. Eowyn, do not feel like you cannot go to your brother, even when he is working. I know that Eomer is busy, we all are with repairs and preparations, but he is still your brother, and it would pain him to know that you are holding your grief within you. I understand how you feel over the loss of your uncle. Even today, months after the death of my father, I find it impossible to being mourning. Parting is all we know of heaven, and all we need of hell. Your family know you miss them. Death does not keep them from watching over the ones they love. There are days when I walk into a room and can feel a presence, a soothing one. They are at peace now, away from war and suffering, and they come back every once in a while, to glance upon their loved ones and to give their lives a chance of happiness. Theoden was a wonderful King, and a wonderful father to you and Eomer after your father was taken, your heart should be eased a little, for death is not the end. Mithrandir often spoke to me of white shores, where the departed rest in eternal happiness. I will not tell you not to mourn, yet do not believe that they are unbeknownst to your sorrow. They see your tears, and they know you are hurting. All I wish to do is to take away your pain, Eowyn, even if it just for a few hours while I can hold you. Let this letter not speak of entirely dark times though, for I also write of good tidings. I am sure you have heard from your brother of King Aragorn's impending visit in a few weeks, and I have worked into the plan so I can accompany Aragorn to Rohan, to see my beautiful Eowyn once again. I should not be longer than a few days after you recieve this message. _

_Forever yours, _

_Faramir._


	2. Reunited

**Firstly, a very very very big thank you to my first reviewer ClapToSaveTheFairies! Yes, the lightening is setting ground for later on in the story, and I am glad that I have managed to keep the characters true, I was worried that I was revealing a little too much into Eowyn at first, but seeing as it seems to go down well I shall not worry :) Well, here it is, Chapter 2**

Eowyn sat upon the grass and stared at the tomb of Theoden. "If only you were here, Uncle." She whispered into the silence around her. Behind the tombs lay the hill that was the city of Edoras. It was bustling with market stalls and villagers doing their shopping, playing with their children, preparing their horses, in other words, the last place on Middle Earth Eowyn wanted to be at that moment. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, with her family. Eomer was there for her, whenever he could be, and she knew that he worried. She spoke once again to her family. "You have all been taken from me, who is to leave me next? Eomer? Faramir? I could not be without them." She felt tears begin to swell in her eyes. No. She would not cry again, too many tears had fallen that morning.

Hours passed before a familiar sound reacher her ears. "Eowyn?" A voice somewhere in front of her called her out of her thoughts. She saw Eomer strolling down the path towards her, and even at the distance between them, she could see the worry written on his face. She stood up, aware that there were grass stains on the hem of her white gown accompanied by small traces of dusty dirt. He jogged a little before stopping before her. His hands found her shoulders worriedly. "Eowyn? What are you doing out here? It is freezing, the sun was down long ago!"

As he spoke of the cold, she shivered and found herself extremely tired. She leaned against him, his body was warm, yet she could not feel his warmth transfering to her own body. All she wanted to do was be held, to feel the warmth of another. Eomer was suprised at his sister's behaviour. She had been acting strangely for weeks, ever since their Uncle had been buried, but this he had never seen. As she leant against him, he wrapped his arms around her. The chill of her skin startled him, she was so cold! Why had she let herself get so cold? Her rubbed his arms up and down her back as she shivered, trying desperately to warm her. Staying out in the cold wasn't going to help her.

"Come on," He said softly, keeping his sister in his arms as he lead her back to the city. "We need to get you warm, you'll get sick." He gave her a small smile. "You don't want to be sick when Faramir gets here." He saw a flicker of a smile form on her lips, Faramir always caused her to smile. The smile faded though and Eomer could see she was in some discomfort.

"Eomer." She muttered, the weakness in her voice suprised him. She usually hid her illness from him, so to be letting him help her was either an improvement on her stubborness or a bad sign. "I won't lose you and Faramir." It wasn't a question to him, it was as if she had been telling herself that since she had come out here, and was telling him now as a way of proving it to be right. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"No, you shall not." He assured her. "That I can promise you, sister." What was going on in her mind, he could not tell, yet he knew that whatever the swirl in her mind was telling her, it wasn't doing her health any good. As he laid her in her bed when they got back to the Golden Hall, he was startled to feel a small fever developing on her forehead. It was most likely due to her stubborness sitting in the cold all day and well into the night. He frowned, but it did not feel threatening, and would no doubt disappear after she had rested well.

The next morning, Eomer was seated at the head of the dining table, with Eowyn at his right hand. She looked pale, and he was worried about her still, but after investigating into this matter, he found that she no longer had a feverish warmth, and she was more sociable today than she had been for a while. This was no suprise, as the company from Gondor was to arrive today, and the prospect of seeing Faramir again was one that could bring a light to her heart even in the deepest darkness.

The breakfast meal before her, however, of sausages, eggs and warm toasted bread, did not seem at all appetising to her. The smell of the combined foods seemed almost nauseating to her, yet she forced down the food under the watchful eye of Eomer. "What time are Faramir and King Aragorn expected to arrive?" She asked him, if only to break the silence between them.

"Around noon." He said cheerfully. "I should think that Aragorn shall be extremely pleased with bringing young Faramir along. From what I hear he would not stop pining for you since we had left."

Eowyn's pale cheeks flushed a healthy pink as she lowered her chin to hide her embarrassment. "Is that so?" She asked innocently, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"And I look forward to telling Aragorn that Faramir's feelings have not been in vain." Eomer chuckled. Eowyn glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, sister. I have seen you looking at the horizon towards Gondor. I am no fool." He retorted heartily.

Her gaze softened and she looked down at the food before her. It seemed to twist in shape before her eyes, and she felt a headache coming on, as well as the dizziness with it. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing evenly to let the feeling pass. At first, it got worse and the nausea intensified, causing her to sway a little in her seat. "Eowyn?" She snapped her head back up as her brother's voice reached her ears. Immediately, the feeling dissapeared, and the only emotion she was left with was longing, a longing for the man she loved. "Is everything all right, sister?" He asked her, placing his hand over hers on the table.

"Fine, brother, just fine." She replied, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hand in reassurance. Eomer raised an eyebrow at her, but did not press the matter. He knew full well that Eowyn was not fine, there was something wrong, he knew this even if she would not admit so. She would always say she was fine. As long as Eomer could remember, she had used that word to cover up all sorts of emotions. At their parent's burial, their uncle and cousin's burials, when Aragorn had not returned her feelings, all covered up by the word 'Fine'.

"Eowyn, if you are feeling unwell, I don't want you pushing yourself." He told her. "I know it makes you worse, and the last thing I want to do is have to travel to Gondor and put you in the care of their healers again." He had hated her being in there, alone, save for Faramir. Thank the Valer he had been there to save her from herself, even if Eomer had not agreed to their intended union at first.

Eowyn smiled at her brother, the pain had gone now. "Eomer. I would rise to see Faramir from my death bed if that is what it took to see him." This brought a worried glimmer into Eomer's eyes. "Do not worry so, Eomer." She said with a small laugh, the sound helped convince him further. "I am not ill. I am perfectly fine."

He was about to speak again when a guard entered the room swiftly. "My Lord, King Eomer." He stopped at the side of the table, bowing deeply. "The company from Gondor have arrived. Lord Faramir has sent a rider ahead to request that the Lady Eowyn greet him at the gate."

Eowyn's heart rose in her chest, and the expression on her face was one of excitement. He had requested her to greet him, and she would do so! Before Eomer could answer she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room, intent on reaching the gate before the crowds of villagers did. She intended on being the first one he saw. Eomer laughed as she ran from the room, then stood also, speaking to the guard. "Thank you, Aronir. I have not seen my sister that happy since we were still in Gondor."

Eomer followed her out of the room, only to find her standing on the steps outside the Golden Hall, staring at the group of approaching riders. "Eowyn? The gate is at the base of the city, not the top." He said jokingly, his laugh evident in his voice.

"I know that." She said softly. "But..."

Oh no, Eomer said, here cam the pessimism. "No buts!" He ordered her gently. "You have not seen each other for long enough, go to him." He gave her a soft push in the direction of the gate, and she smiled over her shoulder at him as she descended the steps.

As they reached the bottom, a crowd had already began to form at the gate. The arrival of the messenger must have caused that, yet the people of Edoras parted their congregation to allow the King and his sister through. As they stood at the head of the crowd, Eowyn reached down and at the last minute, straightened out her dress. When she straightened up, the riders from Gondor came in through the open gate.

At the head of the riders was Aragorn, dressed in the fine attire of the king, with his armour over the top, though there was no need for such protection now the war was over, it was simply a ceremonial case. He looked different from when Eowyn had last seen him as they left Minas Tirith, he looked much more tired, probably from the three day ride and the strain of having to run Gondor. "Eomer, King, it is good to see you once again." He said loudly, as he began to dismount his horse.

Behind him, Faramir practically leapt off his own horse and jogged over to where Eowyn stood. She saw him approaching, and with all the butterflies in her stomach gone, she ran forward to meet him. Laughing, she was gathered up in his arms and they hugged once another closely. She smiled against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, finally feeling the warmth she had so desperately needed. His arms snaked around her waist to hold her closer, and he rested his head atop of hers. Had she been blind, she would still know that it was him that held her, simply from the sensation her skin felt being in contact with his.

Beside them, Aragorn and Eomer shook hands, looking sideways at the couple with raised eyebrows. "Maybe now he will stop complaining." Aragorn laughed. "He has not stopped since you left."

At the idea of the quiet, reserved Steward complaining for months on end, Eomer couldn't help but laugh. Yet it was true to say that he had never seen such a longing in his sisters gaze until she was parted from Faramir. "I agree. Yet I fear once you leave that it shall begin all over again, My Lord Aragorn."

After what seemed like hours, but was simply a few blissful moments, they pulled back a little from the embrace. She gazed up into his eyes, the beautiful grey orbs that brought peace to her heart. "I have missed you so much." She whispered, as he kissed her forehead. He would have kissed her inviting lips, yet knew that to do this before Eomer and Aragorn was likely to result in either the loss of his head, or something else that he valued just as much and was likely to hurt a lot more. As he set his kiss to her porcelain skin, he let his lips linger there for a moment longer than usual, relishing in the feeling of being close to her again.

They were interrupted by a loud cough from beside them, and they parted fully under realisation that both Eomer and Aragorn were watching them. Eowyn blushed and Faramir smiled shyly. "Shall we continue the reunions inside, Eowyn?" Eomer asked slyly. "Away from the prying eyes of the entire population of Edoras." If possible, she went a deeper shade of red, and in Faramir's eyes such a colour made her look beautiful. He made a mental note to make her blush more often.

They made to go upstairs, Faramir offered Eowyn his arm and she linked hers through it as they climbed the stairs to the Golden Hall. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, yet halfway up she stopped dead in her tracks. Faramir stopped also and turned to face her. She could feel the nausea from breakfast returning. Her head was spinning once more and felt as if there was a thousand dwarves pounding upon the inside of her head with their axes. She raised a hand to her head, in an attempt to still the pain.

"Eowyn?" Faramir asked, cupping the side of her face with one hand and putting the other on her shoulder.

About thirty paces ahead of them, Eomer and Aragorn had turned to see what was keeping the younger two. Seeing Faramir cupping her face made Eomer sigh. "I thought they would at least have the dignity to do this away from the public." Aragorn frowned.

"No, Faramir looks worried." He said concearned, taking a step back down towards the couple. "I think something is wrong with Eowyn." He told Eomer, who instantly went back down the stairs to where Faramir stood trying to get some response from her halfway up to the hall.

"Eowyn." He said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Love, what is the matter?" As Aragorn and Eomer joined them, her breathing pattern and began to come in raggedy gasps. She leaned forward against Faramir, letting him catch her in his arms. Once again, she found herself against his chest, this time, unable to find comfort in the warmth of his body. She felt as though her skin were on fire, and the sounds of the three men calling her sounded as though they were calling from a far distance, muffled by the imaginary wind that blocked everything out.

As Faramir caught her, Aragorn reached out a hand, placing it against her forehead. He recoiled almost instantly, cursing at the temperature of her skin. "Valer! How long has she had this fever?" He asked Eomer, whose face became written with worry once again.

"Fever? It had dissappeared, not half an hour ago, I checked for it myself." He informed Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded. He knew that Eomer would not allow Eowyn to leave her bed if she was sick, yet he also knew of Eowyn's stubborness. It was unmatched by anyone except Faramir, which was probably making them such a good couple, particularly when neither of them would accept the other talking down about themselves. "We must get her to her bed." He said, aware of the villagers looking on and whispering in concearn for their Lady. "Faramir." The Steward tore his gaze away from Eowyn's limp form and up at Aragorn. "Bring her inside."

Faramir didn't care what onlookers or Eomer thought of him as he lifted Eowyn off of her feet and into his arms. Her head rolled forward onto his shoulder and he hurried, as fast as he could without disturbing Eowyn, into the Golden Hall.


	3. Awakening

"Eowyn? Eowyn, wake up."

The voice was becoming clearer with every second. The darkness that blocked her vision faded slowly, and the room around her was coming back into focus. She was in her bed, in her room, still in her dress from the morning. Her head ached incredibly, and she had never felt so extremely weak in her life. At her side, seated on the edge of the bed was Aragorn, and beside him stood Eomer. They both looked worried and she frowned a little at the pain her eyes experienced when the sunlight flew into them.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, suprised to hear that even her voice sounded broken. "Faramir, where is Faramir?"

"I am here, Eowyn." Faramir said softly, and she felt a pair of lips press to her forehead. She turned her head a little and found that she was lying back against Faramir's chest between his legs. It explained why despite feeling weak, she felt so comfortable. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her against him, and his lips felt refreshingly cool against her heated skin. She lifted one hand, surprise at the effort it seemed to take, and placed it on his own, and he moved his to grip hers with a strong, yet gentle hold.

"How do you feel?" Eomer asked quietly, worry obvious in his voice as he crouched on the floor, bringing his head to be level with her own.

She closed her eyes slowly, before opening them once again. There was no point in lying to them. "Terrible." She muttered. Eomer gave her a sad smile.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Eowyn." Aragorn told her. "Why did you not mention you were sick?"

"I did not feel so bad this morning." She admitted. She would not tell them that she forced herself to remain out and about so she could see Faramir sooner, that would make Faramir blame himself for this. "It came upon me so quickly." She said softly, tightening her hold on Faramir's hand for comfort. His thumb stroked the top of her hand, gliding easily over her soft skin.

"You should remain in bed for a day or two in the least." Aragorn instructed. Eowyn looked up at him in disbelief, a day! She was glad of his healing powers, they had saved both her and Faramir, yet she hated the fact that his diagnosis always confined her to her bed. "I'm sorry Eowyn. It is necessary, otherwise it shall get worse, and then we shall have to call in the healers."

Healers were worse than staying in bed, Eowyn decided, as she leaned sideways against Faramir, feeling his arms adjust to her movement. Eomer rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sleep now, sister," He said, "I shall have the cook make you some soup and have her bring it up to you in a few hours."

As Aragorn and Eomer stood, she felt Faramir shift beneath her. "Eowyn..." He began, but she held him tighter.

"No, please don't go." She begged.

"I am not going anywhere, love." He assured her. "I was simply going to suggest that we move into a more comfortable position for the both of us." He smiled.

The door shut behind the older men, leaving them alone in the room. Eowyn shifted with Faramir's help so she was laying at his side, with her upper body draped over his. He remained half-sitting in the bed, and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, setting them gently before kissing her head once again. "Sleep, my love." He whispered. "I shall not leave you."

She shook her head, and looked up at him. "I just got you back, Faramir. I want to stay awake longer."

"Eowyn," He said, slightly amused at her stubborness, yet not showing it except in his eyes. "It is almost nightfall, rest now, and we shall talk in the morning."

Nightfall? Had she really been asleep that long? No wonder they had all been so worried! She did indeed feel tired still, and sleep beckoned her into a realm of her own where pain could not be felt. She gave in, curling closer to Faramir and closed her eyes.

"Besides," Faramir added. "Was this not what you wrote of? To be in my arms that night of the storm and the nightmares?" She nodded, and he began to trail his fingers up and down her arm softly. "I may not be able to stop the nightmares, but I shall do my best, and I will be there to hold you should they wake you." She relaxed fully, letting sleep take her, and the last she heard was three words from Faramir's lips she had wanted to hear since she had left Gondor all those months ago.

"I love you."

Faramir stayed awake for many hours, watching her sleep. Her fever did not lessen, and the skin upon her forehead remained too warm for his liking. She would often frown, and he guessed that a nightmare was forming in her mind, and he would hold her closer, leaving a kiss on her forehead once again, and the frown would disappear for a while. How long he had lain awake at night, wishing he could hold her like this, with nothing between them, just being together. Yet now they were back in each other's arms, he found that sleep would not come, and he would rather remain awake, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, listening to the sound of her gentle sighs as she instinctively moved closer to him, should there be a gap between them.

Soon, he thought, they could wake up like this every morning. Suprisingly, spending the night alone with Eowyn in her bed was not something that worried Faramir. She had asked him to, and more importantly so, she needed him.

As the sunrise filtered in through the window, Faramir sighed. He knew from the deep sleep Eowyn was in that she would not wake for another few hours, and he decided that he, too, should rest. Shifting a little, he closed his eyes, and found that now, having gazed upon his love's face for many an hour and seen no trace of fear from them in the past few, sleep came easily to him.

Aragorn and Eomer were walking towards Eowyn's rooms. The sun was high in the sky now, and at mid-morning, they had still seen nothing of neither Faramir nor of Eowyn. Assuming that they had not eaten due to the fact that no one in the Golden Hall had seen them since they took Eowyn to her bed the previous day, Eomer carried with him a tray of food.

"I must admit, Eomer, you have certainly changed your ideas about Eowyn and Faramir's marraige." Aragorn observed upon their walk. "What brought on this change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart." Eomer said with a sigh. "When we returned from the Black Gate, and I saw her standing beside him, I could tell instantly that they loved each other simply from the way that they looked at one another. The look in her eyes she had at that moment, I had never seen in her before, it had reached the point that I feared I would never see her eyes hold such compassion for another. Yet he returned these gazes with as much love as she gave. It scared me at first, that my little sister was intending to marry, after all, I had promised my father and mother that I would always look out for her and protect her. I could not see how I could protect her if she intended to reside in Ithilien with Faramir. However, one night, I overheard them having a conversation on the very peak of Minas Tirith, and from that moment on, I knew that they were going to get married whether or not I gave my approval. I realised that out parents did not intend for me to care for her for all our lives, only long enough to see her cared for by another."

Aragorn chuckled when Eomer told him of them marrying without his approval. "They are both as stubborn as each other." He mused aloud. "A deadly combination."

"Maybe for us." Eomer said in reply.

As they reached the door of Eowyn's chambers, Eomer knocked before pushing the door open. "Eowyn, I brought..."

He was stopped midsentance by the sight before him. There, bathed in sunlight from the exposed window, Eowyn lay peacefully in Faramir's embrace. They were both sleeping, looking at ease, adknowledging nothing except the presence of their love. He set the tray down on the table by the door, and then turned to Aragorn. "That explained their absense at breakfast." He whispered, not wanting to wake them.

Aragorn nodded. "He needs her as much as she needs him." He said aloud. They closed the door, leaving Eowyn and Faramir to their dreams, which, for once, were not haunted by lightening or fire.


	4. Dreams

The next time Eowyn awoke, she was warm and comfortable. Faramir's arms were encircled around her, and her head was nestled securely in the nook between his arm and torso. Her arm was thrown over his stomach, and she raised her hand a little, playing with the hem on his tunic. It was stained with mud a little, and Eowyn guessed this was the one he had worn for all through his journey and had not changed since they had arrived in Rohan.

Her head ached no longer, but she still felt a little weak. Nothing a walk in the city wouldn't cure, she thought. As she gave a little smile, she felt a hand, Faramir's hand, trail gently along her jawline, and she looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her lovingly.

She gave him a smile, and he felt as though his heart had just melted with the grin. "Better now you are with me, my love."

Whenever she called him 'my love', he felt himself shudder. The way it rolled off her tongue seemed almost natural, yet it was a phrase she reserved only for him. He was pleased that his mere presence could help her, particularly as he had been extremely worried when he had recieved her letter. Yet since he had arrived, there was something he had wanted to do as soon as he saw her, and had not yet done. "Well, I am pleased to hear that, my lady, as there is something I have been meaning to do."

"Really?" She asked slyly. "And whatever could that be?"

He leaned downwards and she parted her lips as he caught her in a gentle and passionate kiss. Everything around them stood still, the call of the birds outside the window fell on deaf ears, and the sunlight was blocked by closed eyes; nothing could disturb the two lovers. Their tongues were dancing to a tune only they knew, a synchronised love that could not be stilled nor broken.

As they parted, Eowyn's eyes opened to gaze up at Faramir, their eyes were only about an inch apart, and couldn't help but smile at the image of love that had glazed over his eyes.

"I have been waiting to do that since I arrived." He whispered huskily, "And it was worth it."

She smiled and nuzzled her forehead against his, bringing him closer to him. "How is it that you can always bring a smile to my lips in the darkest of times?" She asked him.

His eyes washed over with worry. "What is this darkness you wrote of, love?" He asked, his arms wrapping tighter around her. Her eyes avoided his gaze, looking down at his chest instead. "Eowyn?" She did not respond, and he rubbed his thumb where he had cupped her cheek. "Wyn? You can trust me with this." He assured her, using his familiar shortening of her name to grab her attention.

"If i speak of it, you must promise you shall not think less of me." She whispered. "You cannot see me as weak."

He frowned. Was that a tear forming in her shining eyes? "I could never think less of you!" He said, slightly suprised she could say such a thing. "Whatever troubles you, you shall never be weak to me! You gave me a reason to continue to live, Eowyn! Were it not for you, there would be little that healers could do for me." He saw that a tear escaped her beautiful blue eye and slipped down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb before it travelled too far down her rosy cheeks. "You shall always be the strongest woman I know, but more importantly, you shal always be the only woman I love."

Her eyes finally raised to meet his, and she threw her arms around his neck, letting her tears flow freely. They soaked the shoulder of Faramir's tunic, and the coolness chilled his skin. He put one hand around her shoulder, and the other on the small of her back, rubbing it gently to soothe her.

"Lightening." She murmered between sobs. "In the night." Faramir frowned at this, but did not cease his comforts. "Then, I was in a forest..."

She began to retell the details of her dream, all the while holding herself to Faramir as if he were about to disappear.

_The sun was hidden by the canopy of the trees as she rode swiftly underneath it. She did not know to where she was riding, nor to whom, but there was a pain in her heart as if she were being pulled away from all she loved. Eventually she came to a clearing, and before her there was a terrible battle between men. One group was wearing dark green cloaks with thick hoods to keep away the cold, and she instantly recognised them with their armour as being rangers of Gondor. The others she had never seen before, yet their rugged, unkempt looks made them seem like outlaws. _

_"Where is she?" She heard a voice call. She knew that voice! Faramir! She turned in the direction of her love's voice. "Leah! Leahmir?" Eowyn frowned, who was he calling? Who was this Leahmir? He called again, louder this time over the clashing swords and flying arrows. _

_"Papa? Papa!" Came the replying call from a young woman of around fifteen years old. Eowyn wondered at first what such a youngster was doing on the grounds of battle, then she realised what she had called to Faramir. This was Faramir's daughter! The girl ran through the crowd, wearing the same green cloak as Faramir was. "Papa! What is happening?"_

_Faramir gripped Leahmir by the shoulders, pulling her out of the way at the last second of an attacker. "Where is your mother?"_

_Leahmir shrugged. "I don't know. We got separated." Faramir looked around him desperately, not letting go of his daughter. _

_"Eowyn!" He called out. He caught sight of where Eowyn sat upon her horse, and the pair ran over to her. Eowyn was in shock, realising now that this Leahmir was _their _daughter. Her's and Faramir's. Faramir stopped at the horse's feet. "Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head, still shocked. No she wasn't. Beside her, Leahmir was climbing onto a horse that Eowyn had not noticed before hand. "I don't want either of you here a moment longer. I will not have your lives jeapordised by staying here." _

_"Papa!" Leahmir said. "We cannot leave you here!"_

_"You must!"_

_"But-"_

_"Leahmir! You must leave!" He turned to Eowyn. "Take the road around through the mountains. Ithlien is under attack, as is Minas Tirith, stop at no city save Edoras. Go directly to Rohan." _

_She had never seen Faramir so demanding. There was a look of desperation in his eyes, and yet he did not take his eyes of either Eowyn or the girl as he spoke, despite the events around them. "I will not leave you." She heard herself say. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." He told her, "Which is why you must go. Take Leahmir, Elboron should already be with Eomer, and he has the twins with him. You must go to them. They need their mother." _

_"They need their father!" She felt herself protest. _

_"They shall remember me."_

_Though her mind told her to stay, she was forced to watch her body take charge and she turned the horse around and began to ride away, accompanied by Leahmir. She turned one final time, only to see Faramir staring after them. Behind him, an archer took aim, and fired a shot. She called to warn him, and she let out a scream of anguish as the arrow peiced his back and he yelled in pain, leading several more arrows to impale him before he fell to the same end as his brother. _

As she finished her tale, Faramir's shoulder was completely soaked. She had seen him die, and had seen mention of four children. A son, a daughter, and twins. She was no longer sobbing, but every few seconds she would whimper. Her face was buried in his pale brown hair.

"It is just a dream Eowyn." He assured her, though in his mind he was uneasy. Minas Tirith could never be overrun, its defences were too great now, so was Ithilien, and also, he would not see both Eowyn and his daughter in a battle. He would not see them hurt.

"Is it?" She asked him.

"Yes." He promised her. "We will almost certainly be blessed with children once we are married, yet we shall not let them be in the middle of battle."

Eowyn pulled away to look at him. "Promise me we shall never be in this situation where we are to be seperated like that." She said, not a question, but a gentle demand, one that Faramir could not refuse.

"I promise." He smiled at her. "Even if our daughter does turn out to be as stubborn as her mother and wish to ride to a fight, I shall tie her up and refuse to let her."

Eowyn let out a small laugh through her tears. "But if she is truly like her mother she shall defeat you before you have a chance to get near her with the rope."

Faramir raised a finger in protest. "Ah, my dear, but if she is that much like you, she shall have a weakness that cannot be overcome, even by the love of war."

"And what is that, dear Faramir?"

"Me."

She hugged him again, this time smiling. "Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For not thinking less of me."

They held each other in that embrace, one held intact by their love, until Eowyn's pride resurfaced.

"I am feeling much better now." She informed him. "And I am both hungry and restless," She began to rise from the bed, only to wobble as she stood. Faramir was quick of his feet beside her and steadied her.

"Careful, love. You have rested much, but your body does not yet have back its strength." She regained her footing and walked towards the door, not caring that her hair was tousled and that she was still in her gown from the previous day.


	5. Decisions

Later that night, a tremendous feast was taking place, Rohan was never one to miss a chance to hold a feast for whatever celebration, and the visitation of the King, The Steward, and half of Gondor's council was not an oppotunity to pass up. The last feast that had been seen to this magnitude was in Gondor after the crowing of Aragorn. The Golden Hall was packed full of the visitors and all of Edoras. The chatter was loud, and hearty laughs were heard frequently from the drinking men.

Up at the head table, Aragorn sat at Eomer's right hand side. Eowyn had given up her place for the King, and had seated herself on her brother's left. Faramir sat beside her, and opposite him, beside Aragorn, was Legolas, and next to him, Gimli. They were all taking wary glances at Eowyn when they thought she could not see them, yet nothing escaped the watchful eye of the Sheildmaiden. She did not have the enegry to argue with them all about her health, however, and she laughed along with the men to convince them of her recovery.

Talk turned from Gondor, to Eowyn and Faramir's impending marraige. "When are you planning to wed?" Aragorn asked them.

They looked at each other, neither had given any thought to a precise date. They had wanted a summer union, when the lands were warm and beautiful, and indeed the summer was only a month away, yet they had not once spoke of a certain day. As she looked into his eyes, she felt the urge to marry him at that exact moment.

"You are surely not suggesting that you have not set a date?" Eomer asked his sister in disbelief, suprised at how she had not exerted her usual organised manner into the most important day of her life.

As the couple shook their heads, Aragorn almost dropped mug of ale. "Valar! I would have thought that you were both counting the days!" He exclaimed.

"We are," Faramir said, looking to Eowyn once again and smiling. "But we do not know what day we are counting to just yet." He explained. This only startled the Kings even more. Both Eowyn and Faramir were organised, orderly and more importantly, thinking non-stop about one another, however neither of them had set the date for their wedding.

"Well, come now!" Eomer announced. "Let us set a date now. What time of year were you hoping for?"

"Summer." Eowyn said gently. "When the lands are at their most glorious."

"Summer is but a few weeks away." Legolas reminded them. "Is that not too soon?"

"Too soon?" Faramir exclaimed. "We have been awaiting this for months, ten seconds away would not be too soon for us."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his Steward. If there was one thing to make Faramir more protestive and opinionated, it was to talk about Eowyn before him. There would be a glaze in his eyes as he spoke of her, and he would not see the objects before him, but would instead be lost in a world of his own, where an image of Eowyn was permenantly planted before his eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, the lands are at their most wonderful at the second day of Summer." Legolas observed, Eowyn smiled, if there was ever someone to ask about nature, it was their dear elf friend.

"The lands will be nothing in comparison to the beauty of the one I shall wed." Faramir said softly, causing Eowyn to blush, and Eomer laughed at his sister's blossoming cheeks.

"Very well. If that be your will?" They both nodded. "Then it is decided, Lord Faramir, Steward of Gondor, you shall take Lady Eowyn of Rohan as your wife on the second day of the Summer." Eomer announced, and the two kings toasted their mugs to each other. "May this union bring our realms ever closer."

"I believe that the amount of time they shall spend together, we shall have no choice but to be allies." Aragorn mused.

"Now that serious matters are out of the way, Eomer, King, perhaps we can get started on this magnificent food!" Gimli said, almost salivating at the feast before him.

"I believe that is a good idea." Eomer said, rising from his seat. "Ladies and Gentleman of Rohan, and Guests of Gondor." The room feel silent at the call of the King. "It is long since our lands have had reason to celebrate. Today, not only do we hail the visit of the King of Gondor," There was a cheer from the crowd, "But we also celebrate the fact that Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir have set the date for their union. On the second day of the Summer, in but a few weeks time, Rohan and Gondor shall be ever united through their marriage." Their was an applause this time, in which time Faramir sought out Eowyn's hand under the table and clasped it in his own. "Now, let us not let the hard work of the cooks go to waste, and enjoy this delicious food."

Simultaneously, the room began to reach into the trays in the centre of the table to fill their plates with a mixture of meats, fish and vegetables, all hand prepared that very day under the care of the finest cooks in the land. Eowyn did not take as much food as she usually would have done; her appetite had not yet returned in full. Only a few slices of beef, accompanied by roast potatoes and a minute selection of vegetables was chosen to satisfy what little hunger she felt. Had it not been a celebratory occassion, she most likely would have retired long ago for the evening without eating, however she knew that both Faramir and Eomer would not allow her to go without food, particularly when she needed it most to keep up her fallen strength.

Gimli was soon drunk, with no suprise to Eomer, who had initiated the drinking game between the dwarf and Legolas upon their return from Helm's Deep. Legolas had drunk twice as much as Gimli, however, and was barely half as intoxicated as his friend. The two friends were involved in some drunken disagreement over something which no one else was listening too, particularly as last time everyone else had joined in in their dispute it had turned out that they were arguring on the subject of whether or not Eowyn would kiss Faramir ten or twenty times before the night was out, so they all, especially Eowyn and Faramir, left them to their petty arguements.

Faramir no longer held Eowyn's hand under the table, seeing as he was now using his hands to ease his extensive hunger, yet he remained close enough to her side so that his knee was leaning against hers comfortingly. He was glad to see her smiling again, and enjoying herself amongst friends. He smiled sideways at her as she engaged in a friendly bicker with her brother.

"Eomer! I did no such thing!" She protested.

"You certainly did." He confirmed, before speaking to Aragorn once again, his eyes still locked on Eowyn's fuming face.

"Eomer, if you tell them I will personally see to it that you can never produce children!" She threatened menacingly.

"Anyway," Eomer continued. "She was sitting in her lessons, only about seven years of age and she was reading a book from our father's personal library. The library keeper was taking our lesson that day, and she refused to put the book down." Eowyn hid her face in her hands, ashamed at what they would think of her afterwards. "He asked her where she had got it from, and she told him it was classified, and he had to ask her again what she meant by that word, if only to test her vocabulary, and she said: 'I said it was classified. It means I could tell you but I would have to kill you." Aragorn and Eomer were laughing heartily, and Faramir was about to laugh had Eowyn not been within better reach to fufil her threat on him that her brother. "The poor old man never questioned her again!" Eomer finished.

Eowyn had a scowl on her face as she glared at her brother. "Careful what you tell them, brother dearest," She said calmly yet forcefully. "I am sure it wound your pride considerably if they were to learn of your swimming in the trough." Of course now she had thus, everyone was interested, and even Legolas and Gimli held silent to listen. Eomer looked creastfallen, and completely suprised. "Yes, Eomer, I saw you."

Eomer cursed under his breath, he had not thought that anyone had seen what had happened that day. However he should not have underestimated his little sister and her habits for seeing things she shouldn't.

"He came back from a ride at night. He had been told by Uncle not to leave the city, but he had done so anyway," She spoke with an evil glint in her eyes, and this alone brought Faramir laughter to see the merciless Eowyn in action. "He knew that Uncle was going to punish him for this when he found him, and as his dismounted his horse he saw Uncle up ahead, coming close to the stables. In a panic, he tried to get swfitly off his horse, only to get his foot caught in the stirrups." The men could only imagine what happened next, and Aragorn already had a clear picture in his head of Eomer getting caught up. "He fell from the horse, his foot still caught, and landed straight into a trough of water." Laughter rang louder than ever from the top end of the table as Gimli collapsed over the table in loud dwarf chortling. "Not only that, but at this moment, his beloved horse decided to relieve itself, and as he stood, he was drenched in horse urine. The smell lingered for days, I think Theodred was forced to burn the clothing he had worn that evening to get rid of the smell."

"At least Uncle was too humoured to punish me." Eomer pointed out.

"Surely what happened then was punishment enough." Faramir reasoned.

"Until today I did not know that anyone save Uncle had seen me." Eomer said with a sideawys glare at Eowyn. Eomer reminded Faramir of Boromir more and more every time he saw him. He would tease his younger sibling, much alike Boromir had, and yet when it was needed, he was a very protective of Eowyn, sometimes more like a father than a brother. The similarities were endless, save when it came to one simple truth. Boromir was dead. He was no longer around to be the older brother and friend that used to dress Faramir when their mother died. He was not around to throw stones in the river anymore, in competition to see who could throw the furthest. He would never again sneak food up to his bedroom in the middle of the night when father had sent him to bed without supper. As a result of his father's hatred, Boromir would never get to be a real father though. His memories of the child he loved would always remain that of his younger brother, and left at that. While he was old enough to go out courting the ladies his father matched him with, he would instead be teaching a young teenage Faramir how to do the most complicated sword techniques, or racing their horses across the Pelennor.

"Faramir?"

Eowyn melodic voice brough him back to reality. Leaving the memory of his brother laughing as he overtook him at the last second on horseback, he smiled at Eowyn.

"You were off in thought." Eowyn told him, he noticed that everyone else was talking once again. "Is everything all right?"

"Never more so." He smiled assuringly, taking her hand in his and raising it to his mouth, letting his lips place a chaste kiss upon her creamy knuckles. She gazed back lovingly. "Is it too early to retire for the evening?" He wondered.

Eowyn nodded, though she was eager to return to her bedchamber herself. It had been decided more by Aragorn than themselves that Faramir remain with Eowyn again that night incase she suffered from a releapse of the fever. Of course, this was good news for the pair of them, as they wanted nothing more than to lie in each other's arms for another night. "It is, though I must share your reckoning." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes lit up once again. "I have an idea," She leaned forward to whisper into his ear, and as she did so, Aragorn and Eomer watched them curiously. Faramir saw them watching and smiled mischeviously at them, as Eowyn pulled away, he looked down at her face worriedly, having heard the full extent of her plan and immediately putting his part to plan.

"Eowyn, you look tired." He said, attracting the attention of the two men already watching them as two young children would watch their older brother disappearing around a corner with a pretty young maiden.

She shook her head, "No, I am not weary," She told him, "I am, however, feeling rather warm in this crowded room. I am going to step outside for a little air, if you do not mind, brother?"

Eomer shook his head. "Not at all, Eowyn. You are looking a little warm, and I do not want you to collapse on us again." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Faramir asked her.

"Yes." She answered slowly, "Just in case."

He rose from his seat, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he gently pulled her into a standing position, before linking arms with him and they walked in the direction of the veranda. In the puddle of moonlight, illuminated a silvery colour from the shining orb in the sky, combined with the blossoming flowers in the pots on the stone floor, the veranda was a scene of romantic class. The stood on the edge, a few steps away from the stone wall on the edge. From here, they could see the mountains that seperated Rohan from Gondor. Eowyn leaned her head on Faramir's shoulder as they stood together, silence hung on the air for a moment, letting them completely cut themselves off from the roused talking and music starting up in the hall behind them and lose themselves in each other.

"It seems that Rohan has kept much of her beauty through this war." Faramir observed, noticing how the grasses outside of the walled city were growing healthily and showed no telltale signs of a battle ground, unlike the feilds of the Pelannor surrounding Minas Tirith. Already, the flowers from the spring were in full bloom, yet their colours were hidden from them in the moonlight, preparing to open their buds alongside the rising of the sun in the morn.

"Gondor shall grow." She assured him. "It shall again see a bright summer filled with beautiful things."

"It shall do this summer." He said aloud. "For nothing more beautiful than you has passed through our lands." He moved, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She was about a head shorter than he was, his shoulder giving perfect support to her head from any angle, yet now, she held her head high, staring up into his love filled eyes, bathed in the romantic radiance that shone from them when she was in his arms. "Eomer seems keen that we marry." He said with a small laugh. "Do not get me wrong, I am not complaining. I would wed you tomorrow if I could. I was simply admiring how his ideas on our relationship were changed from when we first informed him of our intention to marry."

Eowyn laughed herself. "There are too many preparations to make for us to wed tomorrow." She told him. "I would wed now. Just us, me and you, if we in our own eyes, married, would that count for nothing?"

Faramir nodded. "It would count for us, yet we would need a witness. As is the way of our lands." He let his hands drop from her waist, and held both her hands in his between them. "If only..." He trailed off.

"If only, what?" Eowyn asked.

"It would not work, It does not matter." He told her, looking slightly sad.

"No, it may work, what was it?"

"I simply wondered if there was a chance we could marry in the eyes of the two Kings tonight, seeing us as married in both Gondor and Rohan, yet keep the public ceremony for the second day of the summer."

Eowyn smiled. "Wait here."

He remained on the veranda, watching her every movement as she disappeared back into the hall.

"Eomer, Aragorn, might we have a word with you both outside?" She said, as she bend low in the gap between them. Thankfully, neither of them had began to drink their stronger ale yet, and they were still very much sober. The two kings raised eyebrows at her before following her obediently outside to the veranda. Eowyn returned to Faramir's side, and the couple stood with a hand clasped to each other before their rulers. "Brother, I know that you may disagree with our idea, yet there is something that Faramir and I ask the both of you to do for us."

Eomer looked confused. Aragorn was smiling, he knew what they spoke of, and he had expected as such since they had began speaking of the wedding during the feast. "What is that you so dearly wish, sister?"

Eowyn looked up at Faramir, suddenly filled with nerves. How would Eomer react, she had not though this through entirely, she realised. She looked back to her brother, who stood awaiting their answer. "We wish to be married." She told him.

"And so you shall be, Eowyn. I have known this for some time now, everyone in our lands knows of your impending wedding." Eomer said, and Eowyn became slightly irritated that her brother was not catching on to her meaning.

"That is the only problem, brother. We wish for it to be impending no longer." This time, he understood her clearly, and his face was a picture of curiosity. "We ask of the both of you to marry us tonight."

There was silence between them in which both Eowyn and Faramir feared the rejection of Eomer. "T-tonight?" He stuttered. "But Eowyn, why not wait for the summer like you wanted?"

She shook her head. "I have been seperated from Faramir long enough," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can go longer without him as my husband." Eomer was about to speak again, but, fearing the worse, Eowyn spoke up again. "Please, brother. If I ask you for nothing else in my life, grant me this wish. I love Faramir. He saved me from a darkness no healer could clear from me, and I no longer regret not being slain by the Witch-King, as he made me realise that there is more to honour than dying in battle. He showed me that there are people, still, who care for me..." She looked up into Faramir's eyes. "...and love me." Silence returned. "Please, Eomer?"

For a moment, Eomer thought he was staring at his sister when she was a small child and she had begged to go infront of him on his horse, or, as she had got older, for him to teach her the sword. The look in her eyes had changed since then, though. She was no longer the innocent six year old, with her head buried further in books and the adventures of fictional chacters than into reality, she was now a grown woman, in love with what he could not deny was a fine man who would take care of her.

Aragorn had stayed silent throughout. He knew that his consent would be unquestioned, yet it was obvious that Eomer would have to be won over. For a fleeting second, they all feared that Eomer was about to refuse, yet his gaze softened, and Eowyn instantly knew that this was his acceptance. She released herself from Faramir's arms, and stepped forward into her brother's arms.

"Eomer, please understand that while you are my brother, and I shall always love you, my heart also belongs to Faramir." She said so softly that Aragorn and Faramir had to strain to hear her words. "We have had many hardships in our family, and they shall forever stay in my heart, but my fate no longer lies in Rohan."

"I know." Eomer sighed, pulling back a little to look at his sister. "I promised our father that I would look after you."

"And you have." She told him. "You have looked after me."

"That responsibility does not lie to me any more." He told her, and Eowyn's eyes shimmered with tears of joy and she grinned up at him. Eomer wiped away a tear that fell. "Come now! What are these tears for? You cannot be married with tears stained cheeks!"

Eowyn hugged her brother tightly, almost flying at him. "Thank you." She whispered. As she clung to him. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled at Faramir, who was looking blaitently suprised that Eomer had agreed. She put her arms around him and he lifted her from the ground, swinging her around in a circle as he embraced her. She laughed as they did so, the happiest she had been for some time.


	6. Secret Union

Out on the veranda, Eowyn stood facing Faramir, his hands holding hers once again, and staring into each others eyes with eternal love. To their side, Eomer and Aragorn stood side by side. They had decided that as the idea had come to Faramir on the veranda, that the beautiful patio would be the site of their union. It was still bathed in illumionous moonlight, shining directly onto Eowyn's face and making her all the more beautiful.

"Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, Lady of Rohan, you have been betrothed to Faramir, Son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Tonight you are called by the Valar to seal this betrothal and become united for the rest of you living days. Do you promise your undying love to the man before you?" Eomer said, sounding very official and, seeing as this was the first marriage he had performed, he was doing extremely well in the eyes of the others, remembering what had been said at the few marriages he had seen during his life.

"I do." She answered lovingly.

Aragorn turned to Faramir. "Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Do you accept into your home and heart Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, Lady of Rohan, taking her into your care, and to provide for her what she needs in your days to come?"

Faramir nodded slightly, "Yes, I do." Aragorn had never heard such certainty in his Steward's voice.

Eomer locked eyes with his sister for a moment, and they both realised how hard it was for Eomer to have to do what was required next. "Faramir of Gondor, as brother of Eowyn of Rohan, I give to you my sister for your wife. May your days together be blissful and blessed."

Faramir leaned down gently and kissed her softly. He did not kiss her hard enough to cause her embarassment before her brother, yet both of them knew that it did not matter who was present at that moment in time, all that mattered was that they were married.

Before their secret ceremony, Faramir had fetched from his bags his mother's ring, one of the few relics of her life remaining. He had intended to show this to Eowyn, to see if she approved of it as a wedding ring for the summer ceremony, yet he saw no reason why he should not give her the ring now. As their kiss ended, he produced the ring from his tunic pocket, sliding it onto her finger.

She looked down at it, gsping quietly at the beauty of the ring. It was a silver band, and encrusted upon the top were two sparkling diamonds. Between the diamonds was a pale blue stone, one she did not know by name, but was so beautiful it did not require words to describe it. "It's beautiful." She said to Faramir, wrapping her arms around him.

They were reminded that Eomer and Aragorn were still there by a small remark from Aragorn. "We had best make sure that Eowyn's maids make certain not to disturb her tonight and in the morning."

Eowyn's head snapped up, suddenly realising what they were speaking of and blushing deeper than ever. Of course, that would make tonight their wedding night. She knew by the tales of her handmaidens what happened on this night, and as a child it had not interested her in the slightest, as she began to become more of a woman, it had interested her more, yet now, as a wife, the thought intimidated her a little. It wasn't as if she didn't want to be with Faramir in a sexual manner, however she was a little scared at the idea.

"Good idea," Eomer agreed. "After all," He gave a small smile at his sister, "This is a secret union is it not?"

Eowyn smiled from where her head rested once more upon Faramir's strong chest. "Thank you for this, Eomer, and also thank you to you Lord Aragorn."

"I must admit, King Eomer," Faramir began, "I did believe that you would be chasing me with your sword at the proposition." Eomer laughed.

"Fear not, Faramir! Unless I hear of you hurting my sister, I shall have no reason to do such a thing again."

_Thank the Valar for that. Faramir mused._

"Now." Aragorn said cheefully. "I believe that there is a large mug of ale waiting to be drank at the table."

"Remember what Arwen said!" Faramir warned. "Don't think I won't hesitate to tell her!"

"Faramir!" Aragorn said, feining hurt by placing his hand over his heart in wounded pride. "I am your King!"

"However I fear Arwen a lot more than I fear you." Faramir told him. "She has some skill with a bow to be sure. Last time the arrow skimmed my head without her aiming. I fear that this time, she shall not miss!"

Aragorn laughed and Eomer joined him in returning inside. Eowyn turned to Faramir. "And what, exactly, did the good Queen say to him?" She asked.

"I cannot remember the exact words, however I believe they sounded a little like: _Aragorn Elessar if you do anything to embarass yourself by drinking too much then Valar help you when I get my hands on you." _

Eowyn laughed, finding it hard to imagine one as good hearted as Arwen saying such a threat. However Eowyn expected that although she may have seen Aragorn drinking, that he had drunk nearly enough to embarass himself as he had obviously done to Arwen before.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Eowyn said breathlessly.

"Impersonating Arwen?" Faramir suggested.

"No, getting married!" Eowyn corrected, though she knew that Faramir had only been joking. "I shall have to listen to your ideas more often if they all hold similar outcomes." She said proudly.

Faramir smiled, kissing her deeply. Their tongues clashed together in a desperate passion that he had kept concealed before the Kings, but now they were alone once again, he was free to unleash. She felt her knees go weak, and he put her hand on the small of her back to keep her upright. As they parted, her fingers had found their way to become entwined in his soft hair, and she ran her fingers through it, enjoying the feeling of his silky locks running through her hands.

"So, my lady," He said, beginning to repeat his earlier question. "Is it too early to retire for the night."

Once again, she nodded. "Yes, My husband," A shiver travelled the length of his spine as she called him her husband for the first time, "for I, too, can hear the music playing, and I cannot remember our last dance together."

Faramir smiled. "Oh, I can. Very well, in fact, you were wearing that beautiful pale blue dress that matches your eyes spectaularly, and you were dancing as though your feet were floating above the ground."

Eowyn teased him. "I still cannot remember, you shall have to refresh my memory, love." She said, leading him by the hand back into veiw of the people of Rohan.

No one noticed their arrival as almost everyone was dancing. "I see Aragorn could be getting an earful from his queen when you return to Gondor." Eowyn noticed, indicating over to where Eome and Aragorn were no less dancing than jumping madly around with a large tankard of ale each.

Faramir laughed. "At lease I have not had barely any ale tonight, so in the morning, when they eventually rise, I shall have great amusement with their hangovers." He told Eowyn. "I know from experience that when men have drunk as much as I expect they will, they are not at all pleased with a bucket of water over their heads."

"You must remember, Faramir, that they can run faster than you can." Eowyn pointed out.

"I have a plan for that also, you see, if I throw it quick enough and do not pause to see the look on their faces, I will have a head start on the run." Faramir pointed out, leading Eowyn by the hand onto the dancefloor.

As the music changed to a slower tune, many of the men grabbed their wives to start dancing, Eomer and Aragorn gave up and sat back down on a nearby step to continue drinking. Faramir took Eowyn close to him, and began to move in time to the music. He did not know this peice well, but the sensation of Eowyn in his arms and the knowledge that she was now his wife made the music known to his heart and he did not hesistate in performing none less of a perfect dance. Eowyn had her arms wrapped around his neck as his arms snaked gently around her waist. There was barely any space between their bodies, which was exactly how they wanted it, to be as close to one another and enjoying every moment of it.

The music ended, and the newlywed couple disappeared before anyone even realised they were there. Eowyn led him once again to her bedchambers and once inside, she locked the door behind them. She did not trust Eomer and Aragorn together when they were drunk, it reminded her too much of the mischevious antics of Eomer and Theodred.

She turned to Faramir once again, catching him with yet another kiss. She could not get enough of the irresistable taste that was simply Faramir. He held on to her shoulders, pulling her as close to him as he could. She let a small moan pass her lips as he slip his hands slowly from her shoulders down to her hips, resting his hands there. As he touched her, Eowyn lost all control. When he kissed her, he felt no boundaries, only the warmth of his body against hers and the passionate heat from his mouth. The heat spread through her, rushing through her veins, making it impossible for her to keep her concentration. Eventually, Faramir did something Eowyn could never have done, he pulled away.

There was something in her eyes when she opened them that he saw, and recognised. "You're frightened." He whispered, his voice husky. She nodded slowly, keeping his gaze put the emotion remaining between them. He raised one arm, cupping her cheek in his hand, she leaned into his hand instinctively. "Eowyn, we do not have to do this. If you have any doubts, we can wait." He assured her.

She shook her head, "I have no doubts." She said, "I just overheard stories, and the handmaidens told me that it hurts, I am just a little afraid." She admitted.

Faramir kissed her softly, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling back again. "Eowyn, I love you. Just because we are married, that doesn't mean that you have to do anything you don't want to. I will not force you to do anything." He promised her. She smiled gently at him.

"You do not have to force me, I want this as much as you do." Her arms were still around his neck, and she kept them there. "Let's just take it slow." She suggested, she knew that Faramir had been forced into many of these situations by his father when he had come of age, but this was still her first time, and his _real _first time, his first time with her, and that was all that mattered to her.

Faramir nodded in agreement with her, and looked deep into her lust-filled eyes before kissing her once again, this time, neither of them pulled away.


	7. Of Ithilien and Hangovers

**Thank you again to my lovely reviewers!**

**ClapToSaveTheFairies: Eomer would have to come around eventually, he may be her older brother but even he could not sit around and watch her pine for Faramir all her life. Eventually I think she would just revolt and ride away to him no matter what Eomer says. I am pleased to hear that you like Eowyn's daughter, I struggled to think of how her first born daughter wouldn't be interested in fighting, and in the end I gave up. Also, to answer your question, I am an Evanescence fan! I only have one album and I am looking for more but My Immortal is one of my favourite songs. Are you a fan?**

**Zironana: I am glad you liked it, I was worried about rushing it but I can see it is being enjoyed J I will post one or two chapters after this one today but during the week I am sorry to say that I have coursework to complete and lots of it, but thankfully, the week after is Easter half term! This gives me two weeks to write at your beck and call hehe.**

When Faramir awoke the next morning, he felt truly happy. He felt a comfortable weight on his chest and sighed softly as he gazed down at an unclothed Eowyn sleeping peacefully against him. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were healthy pink colour. In remembrance of the night before a smiled formed on his lips. Their wedding night. When Eomer had agreed, he had had to pinch himself to ensure that he wasn't dreaming, and that the hotheaded King of Rohan had indeed let him marry his sister. Of course, it was not a public relationship yet, but that would not stop him treating her how a wife should be treated. Truth be told, already he greeted with a kiss, and now they were married, that would certainly not change.

His thoughts drifted to the future. He was due to leave Rohan in five days, would he be as bold to assume that Eowyn would be accompanying him home? Aragorn had given him Ithilien to be their home. It was a day further from Rohan than Minas Tirith was, but he would let Eowyn visit whenever she wanted to. He would not keep her caged up all of her life. She would be free to do as she wished; she was independent, which was one of many qualities that he loved about her. He would have to speak with Eowyn about this; he could not take her away from Rohan if she wished to stay with her brother.

He felt her stirring, and he placed his lips upon her forehead. She opened her eyes to look up at him, "Now that's something I could wake up to every morning." She said smiling, kissing him on the lips.

"Well, I am glad to hear that, because I don't think I am going to be able to stop myself." He said with a tiny laugh.

She sighed in contempt, "I was afraid that when I awoke I would find the previous day to be a dream." She told him.

He shook his head. "I doubt even you have that perfect an imagination." He grinned, "I am glad your brother likes me now, I would have had a lot of explaining to do this morning otherwise." He said.

Eowyn laughed. "I wonder how our drunken Kings are faring this morning." She thought. "I would rise to find out, however I could easily lay here all day." She shifted further into his embrace, her hand draping over his stomach underneath the thick, rich blanket.

"Eowyn, there was something I think we should talk about." He said seriously. For a moment, her heart stopped beating. Was he regretting their decision? "Do not look so worried, my love." He said calmly, stroking her face. "It is nothing like that. I was just reminded this morning that I must return to Gondor in but five days." Her face fell a little; she had been trying not to dwell on this thought since he had arrived. "However, I was going to ask you if, maybe, you would consider coming with me?"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "You want me to come with you?"

"Not if you don't want to," He added quickly. "I could never pull you from your home. But if you wish it so, Aragorn has told me many a time that should you like to, we would have our home to be Ithilien, in the most beautiful part of Gondor."

She smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him passionately. "Yes." She said with a tiny laugh. "Faramir, I would love to go to Ithilien with you!"

His heart nearly pounded out of his chest, he embraced her again, before a rumble sounded from below. "Eowyn, you should have eaten more last night." Faramir told her, "For now we shall have to get up."

Eowyn smiled, "The sooner we get up, the sooner night will come again." She told him, and he knew she was right. "And also," She raised her head so that she was leaning over him. "I thought you wanted to torture some hung over people?" She said playfully.

"That is a fair point, my lady." Faramir surrendered. "Let us dress then."

Faramir dressed back in his clothes from the previous night before returning to his own room, which he had not used save to keep his bags in and bathe, to clean up and to don some clean clothing. He chose black cotton trousers, with the black tunic of the Steward bearing the White Tree of Gondor as the center emblem. Added to the design of the white tree on all of the Armour and uniforms in the city had been the addition of a white flower, representing the return of the King. Before he dressed however, he drew himself a bath and cleaned off the smell of the lovemaking. He then put on his clothes and went to wait outside in the corridor for Eowyn.

Eowyn drew a bath and soaked for a short while in the warm water before washing. It had been a long time since she had been this happy. Faramir's idea the previous evening had been nothing short of genius, one could certainly tell he was a former student of Gandalf himself! She did not wonder why they had not thought of it before. At least they were together, and that was all that mattered. She had been afraid of last night, it was all so new to her, yet after he had kissed her, and she had felt his soft touch against her bare body, she began to wonder why she had been so scared, after all, Faramir would not be rough with her, it was not in his nature to be so. She dried off with a towel before donning a white gown with golden hems. As she brushed her hair before the fire, allowing it to dry off quickly when added to the heat of the air already inside the room, she caught sight of the beautiful ring on her hand once again. The jewels caught the light and sent reflections onto her face, she admired it, realizing from a mark beside a diamond that it had been made by the elves. She smiled as she fingered it softly, letting her fingertip glide over the smooth silver band. She rose when her hair was dried, and then brushed it once more until it shone like spun gold. As she opened her door, she was not in the least bit surprised to find Faramir leaning against the wall.

He stood up straight as she stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "May I have the pleasure of escorting the new Stewardess of Gondor to her breakfast?" He asked authoritively. She nodded, accepting the offered arm. A little intimidated at the title of Stewardess, it was certainly of higher class than Sheildmaiden, with more responsibilities no doubt.

As they reached the dining hall, they were greeted by the sight of Eomer and Aragorn both sitting with their heads in their hands. Faramir resisted the urge to shout to them, but he remembered that they had both done a great deed for him last night, and that shouting was going a little overboard. He meant only to wake them up, not to get himself killed. He pulled Eowyn's chair out for her, and then sat beside her, as a servant brought over the same breakfast of eggs and toast that she had the day Faramir arrived, yet now it looked much more appetizing. Faramir was given the same, and they began eating when Faramir was struck with an idea.

"I must say, Eowyn, this is certainly delicious." She looked up at him, and he nodded towards the two King's who had barely noticed the presence of the couple. Eowyn looked over at them, and then back at Faramir, who winked at her. She raised her eyebrows catching her husbands meaning.

"Yes, it really is the juiciest bacon I have had for some time."

"Aragorn, will you not have some?" Faramir offered. Aragorn lifted his head and Faramir motioned at the food on the plate. The King turned a rather peculiar shade of green before shooting Faramir an evil glare. "We did warn you." Faramir reminded him. "At least you didn't embarrass yourself."

Eomer at this point, looked up and nodded. "Oh god, Aragorn. Arwen's going to kill you!"

"I know."

"What did you do?" Faramir asked. "Maybe we can think of a cover-up plan."

"I was walking across the floor, and someone must have spilt their ale, because I slipped and fell over." Aragorn muttered queasily.

"And?" Faramir asked.

"And nothing."

"I know you, Aragorn, there is more to that tale."

"And something ripped." Eomer told them. Eomer was in fact, less hung over than Aragorn was, for once. "Something, ahem, that revelaed undergarments to the entire male population of Rohan."

"Thank you Eomer." Aragorn said. "As soon as I get my strength back you will pay for that."

Faramir and Eowyn returned to their breakfasts, if only to keep themselves from laughing.

"Is there a way out of it?" Aragorn asked desperately.

"Of course there is." Eowyn said. "Even I can see the solution there. Just explain to Arwen that everyone was drunk, and you did not slip or split your clothing, and that they must have been imagining it in their drunken state."

Aragorn stared at Eowyn as if she were the Valar. "You are a genius."

"I know." She said proudly, turning back to Faramir.

"Eowyn, do you mind if I speak to you in private, for a moment?" Eomer said. Eowyn nodded, leaving her breakfast and following her brother out of the door, leaving Aragorn alone with Faramir.

Aragorn looked at the Steward with a mischievous grin on his face. "What?" Faramir asked. "What have I done now?"

"I don't know, Faramir. What did you do? I mean, you managed to convince Eomer to let you marry Eowyn last night."

"I did nothing of the sort, I think you'll find it was Eowyn that did the convincing if you didn't get to drunk afterwards to remember." Faramir said significantly.

"Still, it was a bold move."

"And the right one."

"Am I right in thinking she will be returning with us?"

Faramir glanced out the door where Eowyn and Eomer had disappeared. "If Eomer doesn't kill me when she tells him. Anyway, unless you want that hangover to get a lot worse you should eat something."

"No." Aragorn protested quickly. "That's the last thing I am doing at the moment. I'll vomit."

"At least you will have food to bring up, unlike last time." Faramir reminded him, pushing the remainder of his food towards the King. "Go on. I'm not all that hungry anyhow."

Eomer sighed at Eowyn. "I hope that you made the right decision last night Eowyn." Was all he said.

She smiled at her brother. "I did. I know I did. Do not worry." She said, placing a hand on his forearm. "Eomer, we-"

"I know." He said

"You know? But how?"

"You don't think that I would expect you to live in different realms under marriage did you?" He asked her in disbelief. "Aragorn told me about Ithilien. You will be happy there with him." Eomer left his stunned sister in the corridor and then went to go back into the dining hall. "Oh, and Eowyn?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure to bring my nieces and nephews to visit often." He said, running off quickly, expecting an outburst from his sister.

"EOMER!" She called after him; only he was already seated back at the table. She decided to deal with him later on, after all, she should be glad that he was taking everything so well.

She sat back beside Faramir, finishing her breakfast. Eomer had given her a lot to think about, it reminded her of her dream. She did not want to dwell on it though, after all, she looked forward to having children, and it would be wonderful to be a mother. She was certain that Faramir would be a terrific father as well, she had seen him entertaining some young children in Gondor once before, and during their stay at the houses of healing she discovered him many a time visiting some of the ill children to cheer them up a little and tell them stories or sing to them. There was an unexplained attraction, and all children seemed naturally drawn to him, much alike her and horses. She glanced sideways at Faramir, smiling at him and he took her hand, kissing her knuckles again. She couldn't help but laugh, and it came out like a girlish giggle. Yes, things were going well, she was married to a good man, a brilliant man, and they were about to begin their new life together.


	8. Unexpected Visitors

Eowyn sat watching Faramir playing with some children. The stablehands had watched Eomer and Faramir sparring some time ago, and now the Stweard was teaching them some tricks. She couldn't help but smile as the two boys, both nine years in age practiced against Faramir, who was easily letting them win, but all three of them were enjoying it. Either side of her sat two smaller children on the log that she had customed to a seat around the sparring ring outside the stables. One was a small girl with brown hair, five years of age, and the other was a boy who looked the same. She had found out before hand that they were the siblings of the boys.

Finally, Faramir was reduced to surrender, and the two boys jumped in the air in victory. They wandered over to Eowyn and the twins and all four children moved so Faramir could sit beside Eowyn and they gathered in an arch on the floor infront of them. "Well done boys, you just defeated the Steward of Gondor!" Eowyn praised, and the taller boy, Kelonir smiled and nudged his friend.

"See. I told you we were gonna be the best fighters in Rohan!"

"I want to fight." The girl, Keria, complained, resting her chin on her hands.

"You are a girl!" Kelonir said. "Father says you cannot fight."

"But I want to Kelonir." She said with a small whine.

"Ah, but is Lady Eowyn not a girl also?" Faramir pointed out.

They all nodded. "Yes, and she can fight better than Kelonir!" Keria said proudly. Eowyn laughed at this but did not protest.

"Then any girl can fight." Faramir told them. "You must do what your heart desires, young one."

Keria frowned though. "But Father says that I will have to get married."

"We all marry, Keria." Eowyn told her. "Even us sheildmaidens."

"But how will I know who is the right man?" She asked. Both of them smiled, yet a little suprised at having to answer this question from a five year old.

"Don't go for looks, for they can decieve. Don't go for wealth, for even that fades away. Go for a man that makes you smile." Eowyn told her, taking Faramir's hand in her own. "It takes only a smile to make a dark day seem bright. Find the one who makes you heart smile."

"My heart can smile?" Keria asked with a small frown.

"It can, yes." Faramir continued. "Life isn't as difficult as it seems at times. Dream what you want to dream; go where you want to go, be whom you wish to be, because you only have one life, and one chance to do all the things you want to do. If you want to fight, then fight." Eowyn felt warmed by Faramir's speech, and envisioned that he had told this to many children. Maybe that was the reason why Gondorian children were so happy and Rohirrim children were all so afraid of the world. Edoras needed someone like Faramir, if only for the children.

"Could I really be a sheildmaiden?" Keria asked in amazement.

"Of course not!" Kelonir protested.

This sibling pair reminded Eowyn a lot of herself and Eomer. "Yes, you could." She assured the girl. "In fact, I shall inform my brother that you should like to be one."

Keria's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you, Lady Eowyn, thank you!"

"Now, it is getting late, you parents will be worried." Faramir realised. "You should be getting home."

They all groaned as they climbed to their feet. "We will miss you in Gondor Lady Eowyn." the other boy, Aiden told her. "Will you come back and see us?"

Eowyn smiled. "Of course I will, and I will bring you all gifts from Minas Tirith."

They all chattered excitedly as the wandered down the hill back to their homes. Faramir stood and offered his hand to Eowyn, who used it to help herlsef stand. They walked arm in arm up to the Golden Hall, where Eomer was awaiting their presence at dinner. It would be Eowyn's last dinner in the Golden Hall for some time, and as much as Eomer wanted it to be a celebration, Eowyn had insisted it only be a small company.

"That seemed awfully familiar." Faramir observed. "It seems your brother may be loosing you, but that young girl should keep him pestered regularly."

"First of all, Faramir, I do not 'pester' my brother as such. Anyhow, it would do her good to take an interest in fighting. She does not have long." Eowyn said sadly.

Faramir frowned. "What do you mean?"

Eowyn sighed heavily. "She was very tiny when she was birthed. Many only think of her as three years old, yet she is five. Her mother barely survived, and healers have told them that Keria shall not see past her tenth year."

Faramir looked dismayed. "Her tenth year? But that is so young!"

Of course, it was not common for children to be taken before their tenth year from illness, yet usually it was evident in their behaviour. They would be paler, and less active than others, sickly even, but Keria had been nothing less than normal. She had always joined in the games, and showed what Eowyn considered to be a healthy interested in the art of the sword.

"I know. She does not know of this as such. Her mother could not bear to tell her."

Faramir fell silent. He hated it when children were taken. They had a chance a life, and something had deprived them of this chance. That was why he visited the sick children at the Houses of Healing, to comfort them like he had wanted comfort at that age. He had been a sickly child, not likely to see his fifth year, but he had beaten the sickness. His father had not seen him once during his stay in the Houses of Healing, he did not want others to have to feel alone, so he would talk with them, sing, play games, whatever they wanted to do to feel more comfortable. The worst part of it though, was when he had been frequently to visit a child called Halindor, who had been in the Houses for some months. His parents were taken by orcs during this time, and so Faramir went to see him as often as he could to ease his pain. He would also teach him, as Mithrandir had done while he was sick, and one day gave him a book to read. It was only a short one, and one of Faramir's personal favourites, so no doubt he would have finished it by the next morning. However he arrived a few hours later than planned, and was greeted by a healer who informed him that Halindor had passed away through the night. He had been devestated, and wished that he could have been there. Faramir had spent so much time with the child, that the blow to him felt as bad as if he had lost a son.

He shook the memories away from him, and allowed himself to return his attention to Eowyn, who had a dreamy expression on her face as the climbed the stairs.

"Faramir, do you think we shall be good parents?" She asked him, still in a trance.

He nodded, "I have no doubt of the matter." He answered truthfully. "I could easily see us with children of our own, teaching them to walk, to talk."

She sighed, leaning her head against the comfortable shoulder of her beloved. "I hope they are as unfortunate as I was. " She mused aloud, causing a stir in Faramir's heart. She seemed to sense this, and added on a lighter note: "If they are, I should remember to send them my apologies for living with _their _uncle. Eomer will indeed be hopeless."

Faramir laughed heartily. "Eowyn! You should do your brother more justice! After all, he did help to raise you!"

"That's exactly my point." She said with an exasperated expression. This caused Faramir to laugh even more, and she joined him. "He told me that we must make sure his neices and nephew visit him often." Eowyn told him, remembering her coversation with her brother that she had not yet hosted her revenge for.

"Amusing." Faramir said thoughtfully. "I would have imagined him set against the idea. After all, who would want a mixture of ourselves to call family? Can you imagine how incredibly stubborn our children will be?"

"I am not stubborn!" Eowyn protected, with a hurt look on her face.

"Love, that is the most stubborn thing one can say." Faramir told her, laughing softly "I do not care if you are stubborn, I love you with every beat of my heart all the same." He said, stooping to kiss her.

She smiled, he always knew exactly what to say, whether it was said with words, or a simple gaze from his ocean like grey eyes. She nestled closer towards him, closing the gap between their waists. "I love you." She said softly, as they walked through the Golden Hall to where Eomer and the others awaited them at dinner.

"When do you plan on relocating to Ithilien, Faramir?" Aragorn asked over the meal of rich meats. "If you wish, it could be arranged within the week."

Faramir swallowed the mouthful of juicy gammon before answering. "You wish to be rid of me so quickly, Aragorn. Am I that much of a bother around the city?"

Legolas and Gimli nodded, and Aragorn laughed. "I do not know if you shall be so now that you will not be pining for a certain Lady of Rohan all day." Faramir blushed and looked down at the table, smiling.

"Well it worked didn't it. You agreed to let me come."

"Yes it did. Otherwise I feared the only way to keep your mind on Middle Earth and not floating away would be to write to Lady Eowyn and beg her to come and silence you." Aragorn remarked, causing Eomer to laugh.

"What a coincidence, I was getting close to that decision myself." He informed the King lightly, winking at his sister as he did so. "It seems that Faramir is not the only one who has been pining."

Eowyn reminded herself to add the usage of the word 'pining' when speaking of her missing Faramir to the long list of reasons for her revenge. She gave Eomer a harsh look, if only there was some way to silence him and gain satisfaction in an area that he could not return this notion. She sat in thought as the men talked amongst themselves. She felt a little lightheaded with the smoke drifting from Gimli's pipe, yet did not move. She would not cause any of the men to worry about her of the eve of her leave from this city.

"As much as I love both Rohan and Gondor," Aragorn mused, "I do favour the trip between the two. It reminds me of the days of being a ranger."

Only Faramir could agree with this. "Sleeping under the stars."

"Only you and the nature of the forests and wilderness."

Eomer rolled his eyes. "Am I still speaking with the King and Steward of Gondor? Your place is in the city." He reminded them with a teasing smile.

"May I remind you, King Eomer, that we have done a considerable amount of work rebuilding Osgiliath and repairing the damages to Minas Tirith." Aragorn pointed out. Neither were easy tasks, they had both been emotionally and physically draining for everyone involved in the process.

"Yes, we deserve a night under the stars." Faramir protested.

Eowyn's dizziness faded, and she gave up her thoughts of revenge to join in the conversation. "It sounds heavenly."

Eomer, once again, rolled his eyes. "Sister, you should have been born in Gondor, then joined the rangers."

"Do not tempt me." She said lightly. "One does not have to be a ranger to roam the lands of Middle Earth."

"Quite right. Speaking of which, I recieved word from our hobbit friends this morning." Eomer told them.

"What news of our friends?" Aragorn asked.

"Master Samwise has been married to a lass named Rosie Cotton, and they expect their first child in the fall. Merry has courted a woman called Estella, and even young Pippin has found a lady named Diamond."

"Pippin?" Faramir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all choked.

"You mean to say that Pippin has found a hobbit that can put up with him?" Gimli asked in disbelief. "The same Pippin who was the reason that we were attacked by the Goblins in Moria?"

"The same Pippin who sent us halfway over Middle Earth trying to rescue them from the orcs?" Aragorn contined.

"The same Pippin who foolishly looked into the Palanntir?" Legolas questioned.

"The same Pippin who saved my life?" Faramir asked.

Eomer did not need to answer as a small voice drifted through the air. It was undoubtable from the Shire.

"Yes, does it really seem that incredible."

The company turned in suprise to see Merry and Pippin standing about thirty feet from their table in the doorway. They came over to the table and sat down. Pippin beside Faramir and Merry opposite him, beside Gimli.

"She is a very nice girl, my Diamond." Pippin told them.

"When did you arrive?" Aragorn asked them. Eomer did not look suprised.

"About ten minutes ago. We were travelling on our way to see the rest of you in Gondor, but we learnt along the way that you were all to be here." Merry informed them.

"So we thought that we would drop by here and see King Eomer and Lady Eowyn, and then ride through to Gondor with you." Pippin finished with a smile.

Eomer had known of their intended arrival, but kept silent this knowledfge from the rest of the company. Conversation moved swiftly from the Shire, to the ladies of the two hobbits.

"I see that Sam is not the only one to take a wife." Eomer intoned.

"Oh no." Pippin and Merry said together, before Merry explained quietly. "We aren't married as yet."

Eyebrows shot through the ceiling as Pippin laughed nervously, seeing as Aragorn and Faramir nearly feel from their stools. Eowyn also laughed at this. "You should make sure to inform us when you _do _get married. For I, for one, should like to attend the marriage of the Esquire of Rohan."

"And I for the Guard of the Citadel." Faramir agreed. "Also, you and your, ahem, Lady friends, as well as Masters Frodo and Samwise, are invited to our wedding." He said, taking Eowyn's hand under the table.

Merry smiled at Pippin smugly. "See! I told you they weren't married yet!" Pippin reached into his pocket and took out five gold coins, dropping them into Merry's outstretched hand. It seemed they had taken bets on the wedding.

"Actually..." Eowyn began, "We are married."

Pippin looked confused. "But you just said you hadn't had the wedding yet."

"We have had a small ceremony, just us, Aragorn and Eomer." Faramir explained. "Three nights ago." Pippin did not look as at loss as he had done, yet there was still confusion in his eyes. "But it seems that me and Aragorn were the only men here who waited until the wedding night."

Never had any of them seen two hobbits blush so much. Their faces, already pinched with a healthy pink tone from their ride in the evening cold, turned to a deep magneta colour. They both mumbled something incoherent to the others ears, some sort of excuse, but none of them heard it, they were all laughing to hard to listen. Soon, the two hobbits also saw the funnier side of this, and joined in the laughter.

"I see that you have not changed at all." Legolas noticed.

"Yes we have!" Pippin said in defensively. "We have not stolen from Farmer Maggot's crops since we returned to the Shire!" He remarked proudly.

"Well," Merry began, "We did once. But only once!"

"And I am now a responsible person!" Pippin said.

"Indeed." Merry agreed. "Whenever something goes wrong in Hobbiton, people always say that Pippin is responsible."

They fought the temptation to laugh again, particularly as Pippin saw this a compliment, and did not see the true meaning to this statement.

With wine and ale drunk to the limits, and conversations continued until well past midnight, all was well with the residents and the travellers. Eowyn was glad that her final night in Rohan would be memorable and entertaining. Merry and Pippin did not hesitate in singing and dancing for them, and when, to nobody's surpise, Aragorn became drunk enough to join them in such an act, tears of laughter appeared in Eowyn's eyes. She had to lean against Faramir for support from laughing to hard when Aragorn fell over for a third time. Of course, he was drunker than he was three nights ago, and Faramir and Eowyn both wondered if the King rememered that they had a long ride ahead of them in the morning.


	9. The One Who Always Stands Out In The Cro...

The next morning, Eowyn had awoken alone. She had guessed that Faramir was down in the stables with his men, making the final preparations for their departure at midday. She made her way down the corridors, looking out of the windows as she did so, towards the dining hall. From the look of the sun's position, she guessed it was not long past dawn, extremely early for Faramir to be up, she mused.

To no surprise, the hall was empty, and she called a servant over to bring her some food. She was starving, as she had not eaten much the night before, all food had been forgotten in their continuous laughter and by the time they remembered it, the remainder of their meals had been stone cold. She sat for a few moments in the silence of the hall, not even footsteps could be heard from servants attending to duties. How she would miss these halls. Of course, she would not be away from them long before she saw them again, but she would miss not walking down the halls every day. She knew that Faramir would never keep her away from Rohan, and that if she wished, he would easily stay with her in Edoras; but his work in Gondor as Steward was important, and she was no longer needed in Rohan. Eomer was a brilliant King, just as courageous and leadenly as Theoden had been.

"Good morning, Lady Eowyn" Came a small voice from the doorway.

Eowyn glanced over her shoulder at Merry, who was walking towards the table. He sat down opposite her, and she noticed that he was already dressed in his riding attire. "Good morning, Esquire of Rohan," He smiled at his former title from the times of war. "I trust you slept well?"

He nodded. "That I did, it is always easy to sleep here. It is such a peaceful place." Silence fell upon the room once again, and after a minute, Merry broke it by raising his head to look at the rafters of the ceiling above them, and then back at Eowyn. "You have many memories here."

"Yes." Eowyn said. "But they are simply that: memories." She sighed, but smiled. "I need to create some new memories, happier ones."

"With Faramir." Merry finished, and Eowyn nodded. "Me and Pippin spoke of you two often on our travels." He told her.

"Oh, really?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes. We are glad that you have found one another." He spoke softly, and Eowyn smiled. "You had both seen so much hurt, felt so much pain, but you healed each other more than the healers could. Even the old healer was amazed at what the pair of you had done for the other." He said with a smirk.

"I must admit," She agreed, "Faramir helped me in ways I never though possible."

Merry glanced over her shoulder at the doorway when the servant set down her breakfast and he smiled, raising his eyebrows seeing Pippin standing there with Faramir, listening to every word. Pippin put a finger to his lips in signal and Merry gave a small nod, unseen by Eowyn.

She did not begin her breakfast yet, but instead carried on her conversation with Merry. "He brings up emotions I have never imagined I could feel, some are such strangers to me that I do not know what they are, but I love them all the same. I have not been this happy since my parents were still here." She said, getting lost in her memories once again.

"Well, it is a good thing that you managed to get together on your own, else me and Pippin would have to step in." Merry threatened, causing Eowyn to laugh out loud.

"I would have liked to see you try and play matchmaker." She said.

"I'll have you know that I've done it before," He said proudly, "And the relationship is still running smoothly."

"Pippin and Diamond?" She asked. Merry nodded. "I would like to meet her, she sounds wonderful, and she must have an extremely good temper to be able to put up with our Pippin longer than we can."

She did not see the look of disbelief on Pippin's face as the pair approached, nor did she see Faramir hold him back. When Pippin looked up at the Steward with the same look on his face, Faramir smiled as if to say 'well, she has a point.' Faramir looked up at Merry and nodded, Merry did not act as though he saw this gesture, and looked around the room, focusing his gaze on a vase of tulips from the gardens.

"I like those tulips." Merry said. "But I prefer the daffodils that Sam grows in the Shire myself."

"We get them occasionally here, if the Gardner decides on them, but I have not seen them for years in these parts." Eowyn said as she followed her friends' gaze.

Faramir pushed his hands forward a little as if to urge Merry on. "What are your favorites lady Eowyn?" He asked her.

"Roses, definitely." Behind her, Faramir grinned and gave Merry a small nod of recognition and thanks. "But to choose between the red and the white would be rather difficult." Faramir thought for a moment, but Pippin elbowed him in the side and raised his eyebrows, assuring him he had a plan.

They stood there silently for a while longer, before Faramir moved forwards and placed his arms around Eowyn's waist. As she jumped to his touch, he kissed her on the cheek from behind. She smiled as she felt his arms tightly around her, settling on her stomach. His hands felt warm; she could feel the heat spreading from his palms through her dress. "Good morning." She said gently.

"Good morning, my love." He answered, giving her another kiss on the cheek.

She sniffed the air and then sighed. "Faramir, my love, my darling husband, I love you very much, but you smell incredibly of horse droppings."

Merry and Pippin burst into laughter and Faramir straightened up, sitting beside Eowyn at the table. "I cannot wonder why..." Pippin said innocently, seating himself next to Pippin. Faramir shot Pippin a disapproving look. Merry, who had been with them before being roped into their plan to find out Eowyn's favorite flower, had seen this also.

"No, Pippin." He said seriously, but Eowyn could see that he was only teasing. "We shouldn't say."

"I guess you're right." Pippin said after much thought. Faramir let out a sigh of relief, however was not prepared for Pippin continuing. "After all, a lady as fair as Eowyn who lives in a land where horses are worshipped would not like to hear how a Steward as distracted as Faramir ended up with the object of the smell on his..." He trailed off, and Faramir had turned a shade of deep pink with a murderous look on his face. "...You know what, I cannot remember what it was?"

Merry took a sharp, exaggerated breath, "Surely you could not have forgotten."

"It has gone from my mind completely."

"But Pip, how can one forget when Faramir starts thinking and sits down on a bundle of hay behind a defecating horse?" Merry asked.

At that moment, both hobbits sprung from their seats and practically flew from the room. Eowyn laughed, never having seen either of them move so quickly in all the time she had known the pair. She turned to Faramir. "Did you-"

"Well, my love, whilst I would like nothing better than to sit here with you and enjoy breakfast, I have two very important things to do before we leave, and one is to hunt down and destroy some hobbits." Faramir countered, avoiding her gave and cutting off her question.

As he left the room Eowyn laughed at the image of what Merry and Pippin had told her. Her thoughts then drifted to Faramir's words. Two very important things...one was the hobbits...the other, well she did not know. She wondered what is was.

After finishing her breakfast, she walked into the courtyard, where she saw Eomer talking with Pippin and Merry. After listening to a few moments of their conversation, she realized that they were simply talking to Eomer to stay away from Faramir. She came and stood beside her brother.

"Good morning, brother." She greeted. "And hello, again," She said to the hobbits, who smiled nervously and looked out of the corner of their eyes over to a pile of crates piled with vegetables.

"Good morning, sister."

Out of curiosity, she followed their gaze, and saw a child standing between the boxes with his eyes and forehead visible over the top one. The boxes and the boy were about fifteen feet away, and Eowyn frowned, wondering what was going on. Eomer saw what she was looking at and smiled before leaning to whisper into her ear: "Look closer, Eowyn."

She looked again, and saw that the boy was older than she first thought, with pale brown hair and piercing blue eyes that were filled with concentration, staring intensely at the hobbits. She looked back to Eomer and frowned, he pointed at the person, and so she turned back. Her eyes widened with laughter as she realized that this waiting hunter was in fact Faramir.

No sooner had she laughed had Merry and Pippin made a bid for freedom and scrambled in the opposite direction. In the ensuing confusion, Faramir pushing himself from the ground and leapt over the boxes, landing only a meter away from the hobbits. With the differences in size, it took him only a few seconds to catch them, and he tackled them down to the ground. The hobbits landed on their fronts on the dust-covered ground, and Faramir sat on their legs, pinning them down to the ground with his weight. All the while, Eowyn and Eomer watched, both of them wondering what they had been married into.

"Well." Faramir said simply. "Now that you are comfortable, how about we have a talk?"

"Faramir, really, don't you think you are overreacting?" Merry reasoned.

"I completely agree with you, Merry. Though it was very funny though!" Pippin piped up.

Eowyn laughed, following Eomer as he sat down on a bucket to the side of the group to watch them. Merry and Pippin reminded the King of Rohan of himself and his cousin Theodred when they were younger; always getting in trouble, and then getting caught, only usually it was Eowyn on the sidelines watching, or her in the position that Faramir was now in.

"It wasn't like we told the horse to do it!" Merry tried to reason. Faramir laughed. "Did we Pippin?"

No answer came from the younger hobbit, who was looking innocently at the ground and no longer squirming.

"Pippin?"

Still no answer, and finally Merry realized. "Pippin!"

"I didn't know that it was going to do its business on his head!" Pippin said defensively. "I just thought that it might…you know…just whip him round the head with his tail."

Merry turned his head as best he could to look at the silent Faramir, "I think that I should be let go." He pleaded.

"Master Merry," Faramir began, "Why do I believe that although Pippin gave the order, the idea in itself was what you two would call 'a team effort'?"

Eowyn couldn't help but wonder how the authoritative Steward had transformed from being the man overcome with paperwork in his study to suddenly wanting to catch up on his missed childhood. There was an added spark in his eyes that she had not seen before, and she knew that she liked it, seeing him enjoy himself.

Merry couldn't find a quick enough defense for this accusation, mainly because he hadn't planned on being caught, nor had he even thought that he might need one seeing as he was unknowing to Pippin's mistake at first. Faramir lowered his head and gulping, the two hobbit's followed his gaze. Their eyes met a large pile of horse droppings and Eowyn, if possible, laughed harder than she had the previous evening during the next ten minutes.

A few hours later, she returned to her room to gather the last of her bags; her saddlebag. As she opened the door, she was met with a sun-filled room, and she saw her bag lying on the table beside her window, beside a large vase of…roses! She rushed over to the vase, and observed the intricate petals of the flowers, all perfect in size and in full bloom. She counted them, eleven white, one red, and could not conceal a tiny laugh. She picked up the parchment lying beside it and instantly recognized Faramir's cursive writing, she read it aloud to herself.

"Eleven white, one red, for the woman who always stands out in the crowds, and the one who always catches my eye. I shall never cease loving you, forever yours, your loving husband."

She leaned down and smelt the precious aroma of the roses, the invisible tendrils of sweet flavor were inhaled and she could not stop her smile. Once again, she found a pair of strong arms weaving around her waist. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against his chest, knowing who it was. "Faramir, my love, we have a slight problem." She told him.

"Whatever is that?" He asked her, relaxing against her.

"Someone seems to have sneaked into my room and left me an embarrassing display of flowers in attempt to woo me, whatever shall I do?" She jested.

"There is only one thing for it, my Lady," He teased, turning her in his arms. "I think that you should turn around and give him the kiss he has wanted to give you all day."

She kissed him passionately, placing her arms around his neck and drawing herself closer to him, no longer atuned to the disgarded smell of horse droppings, which he had apparently washed away. His arms remained at her waist, and as they parted, he leaned their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They smiled and embraced tightly. No more words were said between them for some time, and they remained in the arms of their love for the longest while until a knock on the door interrupted them. They wove apart and Eowyn opened the door. She was not the least bit surprised to see her brother standing there.

"Eowyn, it is nearly midday, the riders from Gondor are ready." Eomer stated, and Faramir joined Eowyn before the King. There was a pain in his eyes, knowing that he was finally letting his sister go, and that many miles would be between them from now on. Faramir recognized this withheld pain, as it mirrored his own eyes when Boromir had first left with the armies and Faramir was left alone with his father.

"I will go and see to the final preparations," Faramir told them, sensing that this was a sibling moment and that he should let them say their goodbyes in private. He took his leave, carrying his saddlebag with him.

Eowyn and Eomer settled in Eowyn's bedroom, sitting side by side on the bed. Eomer looked down at their clasped hands. "I remember when you were but five years old," Eomer began, "And Father asked you what you were going to do when you were a woman, and you told him that you wanted to fight, and to ride, but when all that was through, you wanted to find a man who would let you do that." He laughed quietly. "So young, and you foresaw your future."

Eowyn smiled. "I have not yet fulfilled my future." She whispered. "There is much more to come. More that is to be done."

"Eowyn, if this is what it takes to make you happy, then I shall let you go with a light heart." Eomer said, though there was an uncertainty in his voice. "I hate to feel you are doing this simply to get away from me." He added with a small smile.

She lifted his hands up and held them up between them both. "Brother, you have cared for me for my whole life, even before we lost our mother and father. You should not be burdened with this for your whole life. You need to do this as well, you will take a wife, and you will have a family of your own. Who knows, the next time I visit, we may be celebrating the addition of another to our family." Eomer looked slightly startled and she laughed. "Eomer, I will always be your sister, no matter what, but I am a wife now, and Faramir needs me as much as I need him."

They embraced and then Eomer stood up, offering his hand to Eowyn, who accepted it and walked down the corridors arm in arm with him. When they finally reached the stables where Faramir awaited them, both of them had tears in their eyes, and Faramir watched with a heavy heart as Eomer pulled Eowyn into a tight hug.

"Farewell, sister, may peace surround you." He whispered. "Remember me,"

"How could I forget thee?" She asked in disbelief. "Farewell brother."

He watched as she climbed, unaided, as usual, onto her mare, the mare that was a descendant of their late mother's own mare, this one named Vicana, with all the inner spirit of her new rider. She gave him a teary smile, and Eomer then turned to Faramir, who had mounted his horse and brought it alongside Eowyn's.

"Faramir, look after my sister." He said strongly, "Else I will be forced to hurt you," He joked.

"Do not worry, Eomer, King." Faramir replied smiling. "I assure you that it will be quite the other way around, I am sure that she shall be the one looking after me, seeing as she is faster on horseback and stronger with a blade than I."

They all laughed, and Eowyn found her tears deserting her. She smiled at Eomer. "Goodbye brother."

They called out, and the horses started out of the city. Eomer watched them leave, remaining at his place until the riders appeared nothing more than small patches on the horizon. Instead of shedding tears, like he thought he might do, he smiled for the knowledge that his sister was going where her heart desired her to be, with a man she loved, and loved her in return.


	10. Storm in the Night

Parting from Eomer had been hard for Eowyn at first, and for the first few hours of the ride to Gondor, she was quiet, and spent the journey gazing at the land around her, yet he knew that this would not be the last time that she would see them, but it would be the last time for a while. She did not regret her decision to leave, after all, she was going to live with Faramir, her husband, her love, and nothing could be better than this. Faramir stayed beside her, his horse riding alongside hers, for the journey, but seeing that Eowyn was thinking, he gave her the solitude she needed, and spent a few hours talking with the hobbits, who had long since forgiven him for the incident in the stables and his revenge, in return for the amount of pipe weed that Faramir had given them in apology. The sun was beginning to dip, and the afternoon began to wear on. Eventually, the hobbits were giving Aragorn a good long complaining to insisting that they stop and have afternoon tea, seeing they had been deprived of breakfast and second breakfast because of Faramir, and elevensies because of the preparations for the journey home, and if they didn't eat soon, they claimed they would die of hunger. This caused Eowyn to break from her thoughts, and she laughed along with Faramir, Legolas and Gimli as Aragorn at first shook off their attempts.

"Please, Aragorn." Merry begged in a whining voice.

"Yes, please!" Pippin agreed, "We need to eat!"

"No!" Aragorn said, like a parent would to a child.

"But we are so hungry!"

"We cannot stop until nightfall." Aragorn told them.

"But if we don't eat soon we will die of hunger, and you wouldn't want the death of your people on your hands would you?" Merry teased.

Aragorn sighed, but laughed a little. "First of all," He reminded them, "Merry, you may have a title in Rohan, and you, Pippin, in Gondor, but you are still of the Shire, and therefore, not my people." Their faces fell a little, one part of the plan had fallen through. "And also, if you insist that you will die without food," Aragorn turned back and smiled at them, "Please do so quietly."

The hobbit's faces were a picture at his remark, and Eowyn could not hold back her laughter. Then there was a silence, and this was broken only by a loud rumbling. To nobody's suprise, the source of the sound came from Pippin's empty stomach. "Sorry," He murmured.

"Oh alright! alright!" Aragorn cried in frustration, and Pippin and Merry looked up hopefully. Aragorn turned to the rest of the men and called through the company. "Gentlemen, we stop for a break, half an hour!"

Merry and Pippin were first down from their horses, reaching into their packs and pulling out some food before most had even started to dismout. Eowyn stumbled a little as she dismounted, landing awkwardly on the side of her ankle, she hissed in the pain, but did not cry out at the heated pain that spread up her leg. Faramir was already at her side, steadying her from her fall, and hearing her hiss of pain, he frowned a little. "Eowyn?"

"It is nothing, Faramir." She said, putting light weight on her injured foot and finding that it wasn't all that painful, and that it would heal fully within a few days at the most. "Just a small twist." She flashed him a smile for further convincing, and he smiled back, kidding her forehead softly. The simple kiss left a tingle on her skin, and she closed her eyes to her touch.

He lead her over to a part of the plains that were out of hearing distance from the rest of the group, leaving an annoyed Aragorn with the two hobbits yet again. She sat down, and handed him his half of the food she had been carrying, containing slices of dried gammon ham, and some bread. She broke the bread up, and popped a fragment into her mouth, suddenly seeing an appearance of cloud on the horizon. Thick, almost black in colour, she knew what this was. Faramir followed her gaze to the side of them, and saw the oncoming thunderstorm. He winced a little, they would be staying near a cave overnight, and in the storm it would not be comfortable, _and Eowyn will be terrified _he remembered.

"Don't worry, we won't be out in the open." He assured her. "We'll go into the cave if need be, nothing can happen." She smiled a little, though knowing that the storm was unavoidable was daunting to her. She continued eating and found that they finished their food long before the others.

She shifted so she was sat beside him, and he opened his arms to her, allowing her to lay back against him. She settled in his arms, and closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the overhead sun. "Faramir." She said softly, and he looked down at her as she rested her head against his lap.

"Yes, my love."

"I am glad we are married." She told him, smiling as she felt his fingers tracing her cheek with a gentle sweep. "Because I do not believe I could stand being so close to you without remembering that I can't do the things we have done."

Faramir smiled, a small blush creeping to his cheeks. "And what things are these, my beautiful wife?"

"Those," She said, opening her eyes and giving him a cheeky and suggestive look, "Are not fit to be mentioned in the presence of others." He laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

From the distance, Aragorn looked on at the couple, feeling the urge for Arwen. He had only been away from her for a week, the longest time since they had been married, and he could not stop wishing to be home since he left. Seeing his friends so in love together made him long for Arwen incredibly. He silently decided that next time he would bring her with him, even if it was just for company so he wouldn't be left with annoying hobbits all day.

"There's the cave." Aragorn announced. "We set up camp here.

The sky was darkened now, not only from the impending nightfall, but also from the thundercloud that was now right above them, threatening to release a heavy downpour at any second. The men had grown restless, not wanting to ride through a storm, but luckily, the cave had loomed into sight just before the hobbits added to their complaints. Eowyn nervously got off her horse, feeling fear from the storm above them. She had her thick cloak, fur lined around the neckline and silver stars upon the top, wrapped tightly around herself to protect her fragile form from the wind that had picked up recently. It was the cloak that Faramir had given to her, the one that had belonged to his mother once, yet even this winter cloak could dispell all the cold she felt. She wrapped her arms around herself, watching as the men around them set up the tents they would sleep in. _How can they do that? _She wondered, _how can they sleep in the open through such a storm? _Just as she pulled the cloak closer around her, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Faramir standing beside her with two trembling hobbits practically hiding in his tunic.

He gave her a weak smile. "It seems others will be joining us in the cave during the storm."He said with a small laugh. "Apparently the Shire rarely sees storms of this magnitude."

The four of them wandered into the cave, from behind, with the limited height of the two hobbits, it looked as though they were a small family, and indeed, in Aragorn's eyes, Merry and Pippin were clutching to Faramir like they would to a parent. Once inside the cave, they went right to the back, seeing as Eowyn and the hobbits refused to be anywhere near the cave opening. There, Eowyn sat down beside Faramir, and Merry sat beside her, Pippin choosing to sit beside Faramir, each hobbit with the one they knew most.

Outside, a loud rumble shook the air, and the hobbits curled into a ball beside them, and Eowyn also hunched her shoulders, leaning against Faramir as much as she could. His arms went around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She shut her eyes as the first flash of forked lightening lit up the cave around them, Pippin let out some kind of whimper. Faramir frowned a little, he wasn't overly fond of thunderstorms, however he wasn't terrified of them.

Eowyn clung to Faramir like a child, and refused to lessen her grip. She was out in the open in a storm, and there was nothing she could do about it. She could not hide in her bed, using her blankets to sheild her eyes from the flash, and to drown out the sound of the thunder. Yet for once, she was not alone in the storm. Faramir's warm body beside hers was a smal comfort to her, and he was rubbing her back with one hand whilst keeping her close with the other. She was glad to have him here, protecting her.

"How long will it stay?" Merry asked, after a few flashes. His eyes were screwed shut. Though he did not say, his question was undoubtably aimed at Faramir, the only one of them who was not shaking with fear.

"I do not know." He admitted. "But I know a way we can tell when the storm is passing."

Pippin looked up at him, "How?"

"My mother, when I was very young, once watched a storm with myself and Boromir. She said that you can count the seconds between the flash of the lightening, and the rumbling of the clouds, and the seconds between is the miles between us and the storm." As he finished, another flash lit up the dark cave, followed a few seconds later by the all too familiar rumble. "Behold!" He said with optimism, and a bright smile. "Already it has passed some miles! I do not believe that this storm shall endure for much longer.

They noted that this rush of thunder had indeed, been quieter than the previous ones, and Pippin raised his head a little more. "It is!" He said. "It's going away!"

Eowyn sighed with relief, rain began to fall in torrents outside, a signal that the storm was fading. She suddenly felt exhausted, from her fear, from their ride. She softened her grasp, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
